


Lion-Hearted Boy

by battle_goats



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Prompto Argentum, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Child Neglect, Gen, Parent Cor Leonis, Prompto Proves Himself, Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: If Prompto wants to stay Noct's new best friend, he has to pass a background check. Something Cor is more than willing to deal with. But with danger lurking in Insomnia's shadows, Cor has far more on his plate than ever before.





	1. Chapter 1

Cor wasn't going to break.  He was a man made from tempered steel.  But it had been years since he had been subjected to Noct's puppy-eyed stare.  Even if that stare was coming from the face of a petulantly pouting teen.

“Please, it has to be you, Uncle Cor,” Noct said.  Oh, Noct had busted out the “uncle” title. It'd been years since he had last heard it.  But he couldn't make it obvious he was nearly won over. Cor leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

“And why's that?”

“Because you're the only person I know will look past his birth country.  Who'll look at him as a person first and give him a fair chance. Anyone else will see that he was born in Niflheim and immediately decide to mark him as a risk,” Noct said.  Cor knew the kid was right. This was, perhaps, the first time Noct was reacting in a way that was more rational than emotional. He had to say, he was proud. Cor blew out a long breath from his nose.

“All right, I'll do it.”

The tension in Noct's shoulders dropped.

“Thank you, thank you so much.”

“Don't get too excited now, he still has to pass the background check,” Cor said.

“R-right.  Well, I'm already late to training with Gladio, so I'll talk to you later.  His name is Prompto Argentum. Thanks again!” Then he was gone. Cor very nearly inhaled his coffee when he heard that name.

He turned to his computer and began accessing files.  It probably was a good thing that Noct had come to him.  Seeing as part of the personal file of one Prompto Argentum was classified.  The only people with high enough credentials to access it was himself, Clarus, and Regis.  He supposed Noctis likely could to, if he knew it was classified. He typed in Prompto's national ID number and brought up the non-classified parts of his file.  He quickly scanned it.

It had been a long time since he last thought of the little baby boy he had stolen away from Niflheim.  A long time since he had let himself think about the chance the high council had stolen from him. But it wasn't time to dwell on that past, and instead delve into the life that boy had made for himself.

Birthday listed as October 25, ME 735, adopted by Aurelio and Nerida Argentum in July ME 736.  Every doctor's visit he had was listed, including the notation of his myopia when he was four, then his school records.  Solidly average in every subject, though excelled in math and science. Something that showed consistently through his entire educational career.  This didn't come as a surprise given the source of his genetic code. His phys ed grades began to improve around the age of thirteen, and a notation by Prompto's primary physician noted a drop in the boy's weight.  Something that was carefully monitored for about two years, but nothing beyond the improvement of his general physical fitness.

Given Prompto's age, it wasn't a shock that the file was so short.  So, from there, Cor moved on to Mr. and Mrs. Argentum. Born in 705 and 706, the couple married in their mid-twenties.  Both worked in the import and export industry and were often out of town. According to their passport activity, they had last been in Insomnia a month ago and had only stayed a week.

It was a far cry from the couple he had only vaguely known of.  From all accounts, they had been nervous but excited to adopt Prompto.  Their lack of presence in the city made him wonder what had changed. Cor frowned.  A face to face meeting of the whole family was required, if he couldn't get ahold of the parents, that could prove a problem.  But he could at least start with an interview with Prompto.

He wasn't keen on reliving what he considered a past personal failure, but at least it gave him a break from the brick wall that was the Bahamut's Sword was turning into.

 

Cor caught Noctis and Ignis as they were leaving the training ground locker rooms.

“Noctis, could I have a moment?” he asked.

“Sure,” he said.  He handed his gym bag to Ignis and waved him off with a brief word.  Ignis nodded and walked away.

“I'm planning a home visit to Mr. Argentum this week. Do not warn him of it.  The point is to see how he goes about his life without disruption.”

“Sure.  He would probably work himself up into a panic attack if I did,” Noct said.  Cor recalled Prompto's file mention acute anxiety. 

“Also, what has he told you of his parents?” Cor asked. 

Noct shrugged. “Not much.  Just that they're out of town a lot.  And, they don’t seem to leave him much money beyond for bills and stuff because he skips meals a lot.”

Cor frowned but said nothing else.  If anything, he would find out more at the in-person interview.  Something he was both dreading and looking forward to.

 

The Argentum residence was strictly middle class, in a very cookie-cutter suburban neighborhood.  But at least he knew Prompto would be home. Noct had let him know that Prompto always went straight home if they weren’t hanging out after class.  There was a car parked in the driveway that looked like it had been washed recently, but he could see that it hadn’t moved in quite a while. The tire pressure was low.

He rang the doorbell and waited.  It took a moment, but he heard movement, and then the door opened.  Prompto was a lean teen, close in height to Noct, if maybe a little shorter.  He was wearing sweatpants and t-shirt that looked like it had seen better days.  Even though he knew that Prompto was Verstael Besithia's clone, it was still jarring to see a younger version of the scientists face staring up at him from the doorway.

“M-Marshal Leonis!  What brings you all the way out here?” Prompto asked.   Cor wasn’t shocked that Prompto recognized him, at least.

“I’m sure you know that we conduct background checks on everyone who is more than a passing acquaintance to His Highness.  Part of that check involves an in-person interview,” Cor said. Prompto went from being confused to nervous faster than Cor thought possible.

“O-oh, okay.  Um, come in!”

Prompto stepped aside and let Cor into his home.  He removed his shoes at the door and was led into a living room that looked like it was staged for an Open House.  Not a speck of dust, and absolutely nothing was out of place.

“Would you like anything to drink?  I have water, tea, uh, Ebony,” Prompto asked.

“Just water, please.” Cor tried to smile, but he suspected that it did nothing to reassure the poor boy.  He was starting to wonder if showing up unannounced had been such a good idea after all. Prompto disappeared into the kitchen, and there was some clattering about before he returned with a chilled glass of water.  He handed it to Cor, and silently gestured for him to sit.

“So, uh, what does this in-person interview entail?” Prompto asked.  He was fiddling with the sweatband around his wrist. Cor could remember the stark black lines of the barcode that was tattooed there, and he wondered if it had faded at all in the last fifteen years.

“Nothing much, we talk, I ask a few questions, I leave,” Cor said.

“What happens if you guys decide that Noct and I can’t be friends?” Prompto asked.

“You would be informed that you’ve been deemed a potential risk and to limit your contact with him to the bare minimum you would have as classmates.  You would also be monitored for a period to ensure your compliance to said order.”

Prompto’s shoulders sagged, but Cor wasn’t sure if it was from relief or not.

“Normally, we would be having this conversation with your parents present, but no one seems to be able to get in contact with them.  We attempted calling them, as well as contacting the office they work for, but couldn’t get a straight answer on when they’d be back.  Do you know when they’re scheduled to return?” Prompto had gone completely tense and was now biting his lip. This was clearly the worst possible question to start with.

“Uh, they usually don’t really know themselves.  Typically they call ahead to let me know if they’re going to be staying longer or are coming back ahead of schedule.  They were supposed to come home three days ago, but they called to say they’d be staying in Altissia for a while longer,” Prompto said.  Somehow, Cor managed not to let his displeasure show. It wasn’t Prompto’s fault his parents were seemingly avoiding returning to the Crown City.

“Okay, I’ll try and come by at a later date to see if they’re home.  For now, let’s talk about you. I know you’ve known Noct for several years, you’ve been in the same class since the fourth grade, but you only approached him this year to extend your hand in friendship.  Why wait?”

“You probably know already I used to be a big kid.  In elementary school, I would see how quiet Noct was, how everyone wanted to talk to him, but he never seemed to want their attention.  And well, I was just the fat Niff kid. If he didn’t even want to talk to the Lucian kids, why would he want me around. Then well, I met a dog.”

Cor blinked.  He had somewhat expected the first half of the answer, but the mention of a dog was a surprise.

“Turns out this dog belonged to Lady Lunafreya.  She’d been hurt, and I took her in for a couple nights.  I got a letter back asking me to be Noct’s friend, because she thought he was lonely.  But I didn’t feel ready to talk to him yet. So I started jogging and eating better. Then when high school started, I thought I was ready to give it a shot.  So, uh, here I am.”

The answer was unexpected, but the fact that Prompto had successfully dropped his weight, and developed healthier eating habits without slipping into dangerous territory spoke of an iron will.  Frankly, Cor was impressed by the kid. And Regis would be glad to know that Noct had a friend who was a regular kid. Sure, Noct had grown up with Ignis, but that easy childhood friendship had taken a backseat to duty in the last couple years.  Something he knew neither boy were all that happy about.

“Well, thanks for your time Prompto.  I’ll be by later to see about your parents,” Cor said as he stood.  He extended a hand to Prompto, who shook it. He had a surprisingly firm grip for such a nervous kid.  Cor liked what he was seeing in him. He also made sure to leave his card, just in case. He was ready to give the greenlight, but the parents were still a potential problem.  But if they were out of town as often as it looked, they might be a complete non-issue anyway.

He walked away from the Argentum home, confident that Prompto would be a good friend for Noct


	2. Chapter 2

Cor was the last to arrive in the briefing room, the other Crownguard agents already seated and waiting for him.

“Elshett, what have you got?” he asked as he sat down and reached for the file waiting for him.

“Our plant, Lieutenant Aegium, in the extremist group Bahamut’s Sword has not yet located a lead for our information leak is coming from.  Based on their last communication, Lieutenant Aegium has determined some preliminary plans for some kind of hostile takeover. However, the location and time are still unknown.  He suspects that only the highest ranking members of the group are aware of the full plans,” Monica reported.

Cor nodded.

“Ackers, any updates on the potential leak?” Cor turned to Dustin.  Dustin folded his hands together on the desk and cleared his throat.

“I’ve been able to eliminate our lowest ranking agents, as well as most of the middle ranks.  I get the feeling that whoever the leak is, it’s someone higher up than we would like,” Dustin said. “The higher I go, the harder it will be to investigate as well, as I’m sure you realize.”

Cor nodded.

“We’ll stay on course then, and continue our investigation.  I must reiterate that you mustn’t discuss this case with anyone outside this room.  You report to me directly. Whoever the leak is, we cannot allow them the opportunity to gain more information.  And I will remind you, that if one of you is the source, you will be dealt with by His Majesty’s Sword.”

The meeting adjourned and Cor stalked out to report directly to the King.  He was found in his office, Clarus and Drautos were already waiting.

“Ah, Marshall, an update on the Bahamut’s Sword case?” the King asked.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Cor replied.  He took a moment to observe protocol, before approaching the desk and the remaining empty seat.

 

Cor was back the next week, and Prompto’s parents still weren’t home.  Instead, Prompto answered the door with a spatula in hand, and the sound and smell of food cooking in the kitchen.

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to come while you were cooking.  I was hoping your parents were home.”

Prompto’s eyes flicked down, but not fast enough for Cor to miss the look of disappointment in them.

“Nah, not yet.  Would you like to come in, Marshall?” he asked.

“If I’m not intruding.”

Prompto stepped aside and let him in.  Cor followed Prompto to the kitchen where it looked like he was cooking pasta.  Despite his own self-discipline, Cor lived off frozen dinners and takeaway, so seeing Prompto cook was nice.

“Smells good.”

“Thanks, uh, Ignis was nice enough to give me some pointers.  And he doesn’t even have to try and hide the veggies from me.”

Cor’s lip twitched.  Noct’s hatred of all green foods was legendary among the Citadel staff.  He watched quietly from the counter bar while Prompto worked. It was obvious he knew what he was doing.  It was one thing for a kid to pick things up from watching and helping in the kitchen, but the fact that he had likely had to learn to cook so he wouldn’t starve was a truth that sat heavy in Cor’s stomach.

“Would you like to have some, Marshall?” Prompto asked.

“Please, just call me Cor.  And I’m afraid I’ve already eaten for the evening.” A lie, but one Cor could justify.  Prompto shouldn’t feel the need to share his meal when he could save the extra for himself later.  He stayed while Prompto ate, just to keep the kid company. It was obvious he was incredibly lonely.  Friends could only do so much when one was coming back to an empty home after all. The burn of regret tightened in his chest.  It never should have been like this.

“So, uh, what’s it like, being Marshall of the Crownsguard?” Prompto asked between bites.

“It’s a lot more paperwork than I ever thought I would have to sit through.  Thinking of signing up?” Prompto shrugged.

“Ignis is always mentioning the future to Noct, so it had me thinking a bit,” he said. “I never thought of what I’m particularly good at.”

“You’re a bright kid, Prompto, part of the background check included taking a look at your grades.  You would have plenty of options when you graduate if you stay on course.” Prompto only made a soft noise and ate another bite of pasta.

Cor took his leave once Prompto finished his meal and began clean up.  There was no point to sticking around. Maybe he’d get lucky and would catch the Argentums next time.

 

His phone rang from an unknown number, and he warily answered the call. “Leonis.”

“Uh, Marshall?  It’s Prompto. I’m calling because my parents are home right now.  They just sprang it on me. They were here when I got home from school.  They’re going to leave for Accordo again in a couple days, so if you wanna get that in-person interview anytime soon.”

“Thank you for letting me know, Prompto.  Do not let them know I’ll be arriving,” Cor said.

“Yeah, okay.  Bye, then.”

The line went dead, and Cor frowned.  Prompto’s tone had sounded off. Like he had been afraid of being overheard.  Well, at least he would finally be able to clear the kid for the background check.  Then it was back to the Bahamut’s Sword case.

 

The woman who answered the door looked like a typical Lucian.  Dark hair, lightly tanned skin, and brown eyes. She was frowning.

“Can I do something for you Marshal?” she asked.

“Yes, the Crownsguard is conducting a background check on you son.  He has recently befriended Prince Noctis, and the check is necessary for his continued association with His Highness.  I’ve already spoken with Prompto in person, but I would like to speak with yourself and your husband, please.”

“Yeah, come in,” she said with a resigned sigh.  This woman was a far cry from the one he had very briefly met nearly sixteen years ago.  She looked tired, and there was a slump to her shoulders.

“Who’s at the door, Nerida?” a voice called.  Cor followed her to the living room where the man who was presumably Prompto’s father sat, reading the Insomnia Times.

“Marshal Leonis, Aur,” she said.  The man was on his feet and holding out a hand to shake in a moment.

“Well, good afternoon, Marshal.  I’m Aurelio Argentum, this is my wife Nerida.  Can we get you anything to drink?”

"No, thank you for offering.  As I told Mrs. Argentum, the Crownsguard is conducting a background check on your son due to his friendship with Prince Noctis.  I just wanted to ask you a few questions, and I will be on my way."

“Sure, have a seat Marshall.”

Cor sat in the same spot he sat in when he first interviewed Prompto just a few weeks ago.  It was hard to believe it was only just a few weeks ago. But he was finally here, talking to the Argentums.

“So, to start with,  a cursory check on your passport activity shows that you’ve spent the better part of the last two years in Accordo.  You’ve - in essence - left your son to fend for himself. What is it exactly that you two do? I am aware that the company you work for is in the import and export business, but what keeps you out of the city for such extended periods of time?”

“We specialize in closing deals with Accordan and Nifflheimr businesses.  Doing that from the Insomnian office is harder than one would think. A lot of the businessmen we deal with prefer face-to-face meetings, and it’s easier for us to go to them, rather than them coming to us,” Mr. Argentum said.  He looked like the kind of man who could talk about his work for hours. It seemed Mrs. Argentum knew this all too well, when she picked up the conversation almost seamlessly.

“As for Prompto, he’s a shockingly self-sufficient boy.  Not to mention, he’s at that age now where I’m sure he would rather not have to ask us every time he wanted to spend time with his friends.”

Cor had heard enough.  His instincts were telling him that something was wrong, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.  He rose from his seat and attempted some semblance of a smile.

“Thank you for your time, I believe we have enough to have an answer.  I presume that by the time all the paperwork is filled out and submitted you’ll be back in Accordo?”

“Probably, yes.”

“Then I will pass the news directly to Prompto.  I’m sure he will be a good friend to Prince Noctis.”

Cor was seem to the door and he stepped outside.  He stepped into his car and reached for his phone.

“Elshett, start the paperwork for Argentum.  He’s clear,” he said. “And don’t let His Highness know just yet.  I want it to be a surprise.”

Prompto was a good kid, but something still felt off about his parents.  But nothing had really come up with the company they worked for, and their answers were honest and straightforward.  He just hoped this wouldn’t blow up in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Cor stared at the large, brightly colored gift bag in Noctis's hands.  Then he looked up at the teen.

"Is there a reason it has to be delivered today and not when you'll next be free to see him?" Cor asked.

"Because Prompto's birthday is today, and even though we're gonna have a part at my place next Friday, everyone should at least get a gift on their birthday," Noct insisted. "I tried to get Ignis to go, but he's even more tied up than I am, and Gladio's on duty all night."

"You're getting way too good at squeezing favors out of me," Cor said.

"That's because I'm your favorite faux-nephew," Noctis said.  Cor good naturedly rolled his eyes and took the gift bag.

"Yes well, between the four of you, I might need to give that title to Iris.  Get going to your stuffy dinner before I tell Scientia that you snuck out," Cor said.

"Fine, fine.  I owe you one," Noctis said as he started to back up towards the elevator down the hall.

"I'll hold you to that, Highness," Cor called back.  Noctis's laughter drifted down the hall as he disappeared into an elevator.

* * *

Cor pulled up to the Argentum household and glanced at the front.  The step was dark, and there didn't seem to be anyone home. Well, there was no harm in trying.  He grabbed the gift bag from his passenger seat and got out of the car.

There was a moment of silence before a few thuds as Prompto made his way to the door.

"Marshal?"

Cor held out the gift bag.

"Birthday greetings from Prince Noctis.  He insisted on you getting this today," Cor said.  Prompto stared at him, before reaching out for the bag.

"Thank you, Marshal," Prompto said. "Would um, would you like to come in?"

"If I'm not imposing."

"Not at all.  Not like there's anyone else home right now," Prompto said.  Cor stepped into the house. Still as spick and span as he had seen the last three times he was here.  But it seemed to have a distinct air of melancholy. Prompto hadn't even moved to find out what Noctis had gotten him.  Cor withheld a sighed and awkwardly cleared his throat. 

“All right, how about I treat you to something, then,” Cor suggested.  Prompto paused and glanced up at him. He stared hard at Cor for a long moment.

“I - um, I mean, that sounds really nice, but why are you offering?”

“Not every day a young man turns sixteen.  Your parents should be here to celebrate it with you, but I don’t mind doing it in their stead.  I’m sure they’ve at least called or sent a letter, right?”

Prompto looked away.  His hands were trembling and he was chewing his lip.  He looked a second away from tears.

“Prompto?” He glanced at Cor before averting his eyes again.

“They - uh - they haven’t remembered my birthday for three years,” Prompto admitted quietly.  Cor felt his blood boil. Prompto was such a good kid, studious, bright, and always willing to lend a hand.  Cor had quietly asked Monica to keep an eye on the boy, he was always helping the elderly cross the street, or with their groceries.  Had even climbed a tree to fetch a little girl’s cat once. Any parent would be proud to have a kid like Prompto, and here they were squandering the opportunity.

“Get your shoes and coat, I’m taking you out,” Cor announced.  

“Huh?”

“I promise, I have no ulterior motive beyond wanting to see you look like you’re enjoying your birthday.  Now, come on.”

Cor made for the door, and stood there for a moment.  Prompto rushed up the stairs to his bedroom and quickly returned, shrugging a threadbare hoodie on over his shirt.  He shoved his feet into his shoes and they were getting into Cor’s car.

They drove to one of Cor’s favorite diners in the city.  Nothing too fancy, the portions were huge and delicious, and they didn’t make a big deal of it when Regis would sneak out for a milkshake and Cor or Clarus would find him there.

The hostess smiled at Cor and led them to his preferred corner booth.

“Order whatever you’d like,” he said.  Prompto seemed to hesitate. “I only ever say what I mean, Prompto.  If you want to order one of everything, I won’t stop you and will pay for it all.”

“O-okay.  Thank you, Marshal.”

"Just Cor is fine."

Prompto nodded then ducked behind his menu, and didn’t resurface for several minutes.  The hostess left a water glass for each of them and took their orders. Cor got his favorite garulessa sandwich and fries, while Prompto ordered their largest burger, fries and an orange cream milkshake.

They sat in silence for a while, neither of them sure how to make conversation.  But Cor thought he could make an effort.

“So, how’s school treating you?”

“Not too bad.  Um, science and math have always been easy for me.  They actually wanted to bump me up to trig this year, but since mom and dad aren’t home to sign the forms, I’m sitting in pre-calculus.  I’m bored out of my mind. I’ve never been too great at history, but Noct’s really good at it, so he’s been helping me. And I’ve been helping him with physics.”

“That’s good to hear.  You’re a good kid, Prompto, and you’ve been dealt a less than ideal hand.  I commend you for making the most of it. I know I never would have given myself that same kind of chance when I was your age.”

Prompto flushed under his praise and quietly sipped his shake.

“I just want them to be proud, you know?  That maybe, if I do everything right they’ll, I don’t know, come home?”

Cor thought back, nearly sixteen years, when he had thought he was ready to be a parent.  The chance had been ripped away from him, and he found himself hating the Argentums for squandering that opportunity.  To have a kid as independent, hard-working, and not to mention well-behaved as Prompto should have been like any parent's dream.  But here they were, Cor, treating him to dinner on his birthday, because there was no one else.

Their food arrived, and Prompto ate with all the enthusiasm as a growing teenage boy.  Cor half expected him to quit halfway through the burger, but he managed to eat it all.  It was impressive, really. He even ate all his vegetables without a single complaint.

They finished eating, but the gift bag remained untouched.

"Not going to find out what Prince Noctis got you?" Cor asked.  Prompto flushed and set the bag on the table. He slowly pulled the tissue paper out and set it aside, then reached into the depths if the bag.  He frowned and pulled out a box wrapped in gift wrap. Wrapped was a generous term for it. There was more tape than paper, and it was a mess of poorly creased corners and excess paper.

"Looks like Noct did it himself rather than ask Ignis," Prompto said with a laugh.  He ripped the paper away and made a funny noise.  "Noct, noooooo!" Prompto shoved his face into his hands. "This is way too much!"

Innocently sitting on the table was the newest camera on the market.  LOKTON LX-30 was printed on the box in bold letters, along with a list of its features and capabilities.

"I can't believe he got me a LOKTON.  They're some of the best cameras you can get! This is a professional camera.  What the fuck Noct!"

"Obviously, Noctis is encouraging your hobbies," Cor said.  Prompto groaned again.

Cor patted him on the shoulder as he stood to pay at the register.  Then, he drove Prompto home. Prompto hesitated getting out of the car. 

“Thanks, Cor.  This was really nice.  I really appreciate it,” Prompto said.

“It was the least I could do.  Have a good night.”

“Yeah, you too.”

He waited until Prompto was through the door before he drove off.  He scowled as he dialed Dustin.

“Hey, I need you to look more thoroughly into the import company the Argentums work for.  Something stinks, and I want to know what.”

He hung up and drove back to the Citadel.

* * *

Regis and Clarus were giving him smug looks over their coffees.  He hated when they looked like that. He’d seen it more than enough as a teen, and he didn’t like it now as a middle-aged man.

“What?  Spit it out,” he snapped.

“A little birdy tells me you’ve been spending quite a bit of time with Noctis’s new friend,” Regis said.  Cor frowned into his cup.

“It’s his parents.  In the last five years, they’ve been home a grand total of three months.  They’ve forgotten Prompto’s last three birthdays, and according to his school files, one of his neighbors is his emergency contact.  We dug into the company they work for, and last year they filed for a permanent relocation to their Altissian office. They have no intention of coming back to Insomnia.”

“They were the only couple we could find willing to adopt a Nifflheimr baby with classified origins, this is rather surprising,” Clarus said.

“Yeah?  Maybe they were only doing it for that stipend they were offered.  As far as I can tell, they’ve given Prompto the bare minimum, and as soon as he was old enough to feed himself, they fucked off to leave him on his own.”

“If I didn’t know any better, Cor, I’d say you were concerned for the boy,” Regis said.

“Yeah, I am.  Because he’s a good kid who doesn’t deserve a shit family like that,” Cor said.  He sipped his coffee, and scowled at realizing it had gone cold.

“Never thought I would see the day, Cor Leonis being all fatherly,” Regis said with a chuckle.   Cor wanted to chuck a scone at Regis, but it would be a poor waste of food.

“You know damn well this isn't the first time I've been 'fatherly,' Regis," Cor snapped.  The empty bedroom of his apartment could attest to that. Regis sighed.

"I know, I know.  And I deeply regret that things went the way they did," Regis said. "You both deserved better."

Cor didn't say anything more.  Just finished his coffee and took his leave.  He had too much work to do, instead of spending what little free time he had with his oldest friends being morose about the past.

* * *

Monica dumped a worryingly large file on Cor’s desk, a month later.  He poked at it with a pen.

“It won’t bite, Marshall,” Monica said.  Cor hummed.

“Debatable, but carry on.”

“It’s the updates on Bahamut’s Sword.  Our surveillance indicates that they’re getting their information from high up in the Citadel.  Possibly even 'has the King's ear,' high."

He could already feel a headache coming on.  This was probably the worst security breach in Lucian history, and it had happened right under his nose.  He was not looking forward to updating the King on this


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's Day to Cor!
> 
> Come scream with me about my fics on Twitter @Battle_goats!!

Cor sat up and reached for his phone, it wasn't the emergency tone for a Citadel security breach, just a regular phone call from an unknown number.  He answered it.

“Leonis.”

“Um, Cor? I'm sorry for calling so late, but they won't let me go home by myself and you were the first person I thought of, I'm sorry.”

It was Prompto and his voice was shaking.

“Its okay, Prompto.  What happened? Where are you?” he asked.  He hopped out of bed and reached for the nearest shirt.

“I'm at work.  There was an incident, the paramedics won't let me leave alone.”

Cor shrugged on his Crownsguard jacket and shoved his feet into his nearest shoes.

“Okay, I'll be right there.”

“O-okay.”

Cor was out the door, with directions to Prompto's workplace faster than he thought possible.  The news of Prompto's new employment had been a pleasant surprise. He claimed it was so he would have a little more spending money, but Cor was sure he was using it to supplement what his parents set aside for groceries.

The restaurant was a family owned place in the heart of the Niff district.  He had been surprised until Prompto quietly admitted a lot of places wouldn't hire him.  "Not the right fit," was the frequent excuse, but Cor knew the real reason. He might have had a Lucian name and been attending Insomnia's best public school, but he was still Nifflheimr.  And people were far too good at slipping by anti-discrimination laws, when it came to refugees.

He parked a block away and jogged the rest.  He approached and didn't have to say a word to the paramedic who let him pass without question.

“Prompto!”

The boy looked up from where he was seated on the back of the ambulance.  A shock blanket was thrown over his shoulders and a cold compress rested over one eye.

“C-Cor.”

“Are you okay?” Cor asked. He gently pulled the cold compress away.  A large bruise was forming over his left eye.

“I'm okay.”  Prompto was shaking.  He could see that now that he was up close.

“What did the paramedic say?”

“It's just a black eye.  No damage to my socket or the eye.  Says it'll hurt for a while.”

Cor hummed and looked around.  There was a dark haired man sitting in the back of a police cruiser while beat cops took statements.  

“Stay here, I'll be right back.”  Prompto nodded and returned the compress to his face.  Cor gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze and made for the nearest officer.  He pulled his badge as he went.

“Excuse me, Officer, can you tell me what happened here?” Cor asked as he flashed his badge.

“O-oh, well uh, seems pretty open and shut.  The perp over there,” the cop indicated the man sitting in the car, “wandered in right before closing and started waving a gun around. According to the statements, he spewed some anti-Niff slurs and then screamed something about Bahamut's sword?”

Cor swore.

“Bahamut's Sword is an anti-Nifflheimr extremist group that the Crownsguard has been monitoring.  Sorry Officer, this is my jurisdiction now.”

“Oh, well, he's all yours then.”

Cor pulled his cell phone and started dialing while the officer informed the rest of the police.

“Hop to it Elshett, we've had a break in the Bahamut's Sword case.  Get down here with a team to start processing evidence.”

He finished his business and left instructions for the Crownsguard agents that would soon be swarming the place. But first, Prompto.

Cor spoke to the paramedic and cleared Prompto to leave.

“Come on Prompto.”

Prompto abandoned the blanket, and grabbed his backpack from where it sat at his feet and shuffled after Cor.  They climbed into the car, and Cor was off.

It didn't take long for Cor to speak up.

“So how did you get the black eye?”

“I was wiping down tables when he came in.  He was waving a gun around, and he pointed it at a little girl.  She was like, only two, sleeping in her stroller. But the yelling woke her up and she started crying.  So he pointed the gun at her. I didn't even think. I just - I rushed him. Don't think he even saw me cuz we went down, and I managed to kick the gun away.  He punched me, and I just slammed his head on the ground. The cook came out and he's a big guy, so he sat on him until the cops arrived.”

Cor let out a long breath.  Getting angry wouldn't help anyone.

“That was very brave, but very stupid of you.  He was armed, and you weren't. He could have killed you.”

Prompto sniffled, “I know.” His voice was thick with emotion. 

“I'll give you a potion for your eye, then you're gonna sleep.  And tomorrow, I'm going to run you through some Crownsguard basic training.”

“What?”

“I don’t believe in coincidences.  You’re the crown prince’s best friend, and your Nifflheimr.  There’s no way that man didn’t have some idea of what restaurant he was targeting.  So, I’m going to make sure you can defend yourself, personally,” Cor said.

“Oh, wow, I’m really honored.  I won’t let you down,” Prompto said with a smile.

“I know you won’t.”

* * *

Prompto dozed off, despite the pain he was in, and only woke up when Cor cut the engine.

“Wait, where are we?” he asked.  One hand rested on the seat belt buckle, and the other on the door handle.  He was ready to bolt, it seemed.

“The medic suggested you not be alone tonight, on account of your injury. We're in the parking garage for my apartment building.  You'll stay with me for the night.”

Prompto relaxed a bit.

“Okay.”

“If you're uncomfortable, I'll drive you home,” Cor said.

“I - I mean, I know you don't plan on doing anything...nefarious.  But all the attention makes me nervous. Like I'm doing something wrong.  It's - its stupid.”

“It's quite the opposite, Prompto.  You're a good kid, and you should be proud of yourself.  Now come on, the sooner we're inside, the sooner you can sleep.”

They made it inside, and Cor set him up on the couch.  He was offered some sweats and a t-shirt to sleep in. He was nearly swimming in them with their size difference, but at least it was comfortable.  Then, Cor handed him a potion. Prompto eyed it warily, before sipping it. He whimpered as the bruise on his face immediately healed up.

“Whoa.”

“Yeah, they can feel like that if it's the first time you've had one.  You'll get used to it. Get some sleep, you've had a long night.”

Prompto nodded and curled up on the couch, looking impossibly small as he hugged his borrowed pillow.  Cor settled the blanket over him and turned in. He almost wished that the second bedroom was set up to house a guest.  But he knew if he let Prompto sleep there, he would be reminded too much of what he’d almost had.

The next day, Cor got up and cooked breakfast.  Something he almost never did. But Prompto would need the energy to get an actual work out in, if he wanted to make it through any amount of basic training.  So, toast, bacon and eggs it was. And coffee to wake themselves up from their late night.

Prompto wandered into the kitchen.  Cor’s lip twitched at the sight of the boy’s bed head.  His hair stuck up on one side and in the back.

“Morning chocobo,” he quipped.  Prompto blinked slowly at him. Cor ran a hand over his short cropped hair, and Prompto blushed.  He hurriedly combed his fingers through his hair to get it to lie flat.

“How do you like your eggs?  I can do scrambled or scrambled,” Cor said.  He sipped his coffee.

“Scrambled sounds good to me,” Prompto said.  He edged his way towards Cor’s tiny dining table and sat down in the chair not occupied by piles of mail and paperwork.  Soon enough, a plate was set before him, along with a cup of coffee.

“Don’t have anything else for you, sorry.”

“Nah, it’s fine.  I like it black. Noct thinks I’m weird, but I think it’s what got Ignis to like me,” Prompto said.

“Scientia has high standards.  The fact that you’ve won his approval speaks highly of you,” Cor said.  They ate quickly, before they drove off to the Citadel.

* * *

Prompto fiddled with his visitor’s badge that he had pinned to his shirt.  They strode down a hallway away from the public areas of the Citadel towards where Crownsguard recruits and trainees met every morning for muster.  Cor was free for the moment until Monica had something to report on the Bahamut’s Sword case, so there was no issue with him being absent for muster.  One of the few perks of being marshal meant he could get away with that sort of thing.

“All right, first I want to get a baseline idea of your overall fitness, then I’ll start you on basic self-defense,” Cor said.  He pushed open the door to an empty training yard and let Prompto through.

Prompto started on stretching without a word of direction.  Cor took that time to check his phone, and was surprised to see a message from the prince and his two retainers.

_Have you heard from Prompto?  I haven’t heard from him since he went in for his shift yesterday._  Noctis.

_Noct is becoming alarmed by sudden radio silence from Prompto, do you know of his whereabouts?_  Ignis.

_Saw the news about Prompto’s work?  You know anything else?_ Gladiolus.

“Prompto, your friends are worried and are messaging me about it.  What would you like me to tell them?” Cor asked. Prompto slowed down from his jog to answer.

“Uuhhh, tell them there was an incident at work?  You picked me up and I’m fine?” he said. Cor didn’t like how unsure he was about what to say. “I’m still getting used to having friends who care.”

“I know, kid.  How long can you jog at that speed?” Cor asked.

“The longest I’ve ever done is an hour,” Prompto said.  He wasn't even breathing deeply yet. Cor pocketed his phone and hummed. 

"Alright, first things first, you're gonna learn how to fall," Cor announced.

"I'm so good at that, I trip all the time," Prompto said with a self-deprecating laugh.

"Well now you're less likely to get hurt doing it."

* * *

They spent several hours going over how to safely fall, and once Prompto mastered that, how to fight his way out of someone's grip.  Then they took a break for lunch, which was when Noctis caught up to them.

"Prom! Hey, are you okay?" Noctis asked.  He reached out to place his hands on Prompto but hesitated.

"I'm okay, really," Prompto said.  Noctis lowered his hands and studied Prompto closely.

"If you're sure.  You worried us this morning. We all saw on the news about the attack at the restaurant."

"I called Cor to pick me up last night.  As you can see, not a scratch on me," Prompto insisted. Cor couldn't help the snort that escaped his mouth.  Noctis glanced up at him, then back to Prompto.

"What are you leaving out?" Noctis demanded.

"Uh, well, I might have gotten a black eye when I tackled the guy waving the gun around," Prompto mumbled.  Noctis's brows furrowed and he socked Prompto in the shoulder.

"Dude!  You could have died!"

"I know!  I know, Cor already gave me a lecture.  We spent the morning teaching me self-defense."

Noctis looked Prompto up and down, as if searching for any further injuries.

"Fine.  I'll believe you.  But please don't worry us like that again." Noctis stepped closer and threw an arm around Prompto's shoulders.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to."

"Good.  Now since you're here, wanna see parts of the Citadel that're closed to the public?" Noct asked.

"Uh, sure.  Is that allowed?"

"Yeah, you're with me!  So long as you don't wander off, no one will care.  See you later Cor. I'll have him home by dark, yadda, yadda," Noctis said with a lazy wave of his hand.  Their voices echoed off the empty halls as Noctis lead Prompto away

Cor shook his head at the whirlwind of a prince.  This was perhaps the liveliest he had seen the boy in a very long time.  Watching the two teens, he knew that they were good for each other.


End file.
